


To Learn From the Past

by INSPIRETOWRITE



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Drabble, Gen, Its Bleach after all, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INSPIRETOWRITE/pseuds/INSPIRETOWRITE
Summary: Ichigo knew he'd die eventually. He just didn't think it would actually stick. The one time he had he'd been stubborn enough to come back. Now though, he's in a once familiar place with unfamiliar faces and no way of getting back.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	To Learn From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any plans to finish this but it's been on my computer for a year and I decided it needed to see the light even if no one reads it. So, sorry if you were expecting a full work.

Ichigo sighed. He felt good. Better than he had in years like he’d had a good sleep and there was nothing expected of him that day so he could laze around all he wanted. He felt good. He hadn’t felt this relaxed since, well, since before his mother died, but those memories were hazy at best so he couldn’t be sure. The sun shone warm on his face and the breeze brushed by him gently. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo let it out slowly, enjoying the quiet sounds of nature.

Wait. Nature. Sun. Breeze. His room didn’t get direct sun and unless Kon left the window open again he wouldn’t have a breeze. Opening his eyes Ichigo stared at the blue ceiling. With little white fluffy clouds. Ichigo blinked. Not his bedroom then. A bird flew from one tree tip to the other and Ichigo blinked again. A stronger gust rustled his hair, longer than he remembered it being.

A small blip of reiatsu approached him, followed by the sharp poke of a stick.

“D’you think he dead?” It was a child’s voice. Not Karin or Yuzu.

“Course not stupid. Look, his eyes are open.” Another one, female.

“I been told dead can open eyes.”

The higher voice scoffed, her next words taking on a tone of an exasperated teacher. “They do not. Once you die you turn to spirit particles and return to the cycle of reincarnation.”

The other voice hummed like it heard this before. “Then what we do?”

“Poke him again.”

Ichigo flinched this time before the stick even reached him and the two squealed, running a few feet away. They didn’t leave though, Ichigo noticed absently. Was he in the park? How did he get there? And what was this about the reincarnation cycle? It sounded like something Rukia would say. Or had it been Ukitake that had told him about it. He couldn’t remember.

He didn’t recognize either of their signatures. That wasn’t strange and he didn’t think to wonder why. He was still trying to remember how he had fallen asleep in a park, or why for that matter. What was strange was the fact that he couldn’t stretch his senses out any farther than a few feet. He’d never been good at the technique, but he liked to think he was half decent at it. It almost felt like something was blocking his vision and that scared him more than his sudden change in location. Was there a new enemy? Had Kisuke done something without telling anyone? Ichigo wouldn’t put it past the mad scientist but he’d thought they had gotten past that part in their relationship where Kisuke kept more secrets than anyone should.

“What we do with ‘im?” The little boy, Ichigo decided, asked.

The girl, probably, seemed thoughtful. He could almost imagine her stroking her chin. The boy waited, and waited, and waited. The girl didn’t seem to know what to do with him either and didn’t want to admit that.

“What ‘f he brought to the Head? Looks like ‘im.”

“But he’s our find, we get to decide what to do with him. ‘Sides, we’re not even supposed to be here what do you think they would do to us if he returned with him?”

“I dunno, be we gotta do some’n.”

“And we will now shush.”

Ichigo scowled, he wasn’t anyone's to find; he wasn’t even supposed to be lost. Deciding he’d seen enough of the trees and their faceless voices, Ichigo tried to sit up. As good as he felt his body apparently thought differently because as soon as he tried black spots swam across his vision and he lay back with a grunt.

“Told you he’s not dead,” the girl said smugly.

Ichigo turned his head in the direction of their voices. They were wearing old-style yukata and sandals. Both were well dressed though the girl a little more so than the boy, who was a great deal shorter than her. His breath caught when he saw what the girl was holding.

_Zangetsu._

Ichigo reached for his sword with a hoarse ‘Mine’ and didn’t remember why his voice sounded like he’d been shouting on the battlefield for hours. Black spots danced in his vision again, but he saw the girl jerk back at his sudden movement, unfortunately bringing the sword with her.

“Mine,” he said again, sounding desperate and weak and pathetic but it didn’t matter. That was his sword, and no one was going to take it away.

His body didn’t feel quite so rested and began to feel like his voice sounded. Tired. Worn. Battle sore. The sensations were not new, but it was the mysteriously sudden onset that had Ichigo worried.

_Shiro. Old Man._

Only silence met his searches and panic began to flutter in his chest. The children had moved farther away, scared at first but quickly realising he was in no condition to move.

“Was this much blood befo’?” the boy asked, fear making his voice squeaky.

“I don’t think so,” the girl replied sounding the same.

Ichigo coughed and a glob of wet shiny blood landed on the ground. _Oh, that’s new._ A seizure racked his body as a flare of pain forced his reiatsu higher in response. That one hurt! The kids squealed in fear, what little reiatsu they had spiking in reaction.

“Sword,” Ichigo said weakly, feeling more blood make its way up his throat.

The blurry version of the girl looked between the sword and him before moving a step closer and tossing it gently. A spark of appreciation went through him as Zangetsu landed near enough to grab. When his hand closed around the hilt Shiro’s voice yelling profanities made everything better.

**Oy, King, what the hell’s going on. King!**

_Peace, hollow, now is not the time._

**Not the time my ass, he dy’in and there ain’t nothn’ we can do!**

Dying. So that’s why everything hurt. There were more voices in the background, but a new fresh pain had him crying out a little. Sorry kids didn’t want to scare you. There were more signatures now, but the pain muddled everything into one giant blur. Grimmjow could be spiking his reiatsu so hard he’d burst and Ichigo wouldn’t be able to tell. A stray thought pictured Grimmjow blue in the face with his effort and a wet chuckle escaped. That only cause his newly broken ribs (when had that happened) to strain and grind against each other.

A warm hand was over his chest and a sharp voice spoke to him. Orihime. The warmth felt different, sharper, and Ichigo had a second to wonder at the difference before he screamed as pain, like Uquiorha’s hand through his chest, had him gagging on blood. He felt his pants soil and would have been embarrassed if there was any other feeling besides pain.

There was a spike of worry from the reiatsu blob and the muffled voices rose another pitch as they were probably covered in blood from Ichigo’s new fancy chest hole. Just like a hollow, he thought as everything began to numb.

**King!**

_Ichigo._

Both his zanpakuto voices were faint, like everything else. He could feel them, knew by instinct that his sword was still in hand, but nothing mattered anymore. The world was safe, and he was dying in a strange place with strange people, probably doing strange things to him. The concern at the last one wouldn’t even form anymore. He was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep, but the sharp warm hand kept dragging him back.

He felt desperation perhaps, concern, though he wasn’t sure what these strangers had to be concerned about. This wasn’t the first time he’d almost died. Or had died, he supposed. The kids crossed his hazy mind and he hoped they didn’t have to see this. He had always tried to keep Karin and Yuzu as far from the worst their little clinic had to offer, and from himself when he inevitably did something stupid.

He reached for their reiatsu, finding it wavering with fear and horror. It jolted at the contact with his and he sent them the best apology he could, though with how lacking his control was at the moment everyone probably knew. Feeling like all his worldly desires were satisfied now that he got to say sorry (there were still so many he had to say but he figured he could say them in the Soul Society, wouldn’t Rukia be surprised to see him) he felt his remaining reiatsu slowly start to bleed away. We might be here a while, he thought, as it slowly leaked out through the hole in his chest.

Instead, with a ripping sensation, it vanished leaving Ichigo breathless.

Ω

Kaien watched in growing horror as the boy in front of him continued to bleed out. The two kids who found him were huddled around his legs, trembling. The boy, a distant cousin Kaien thought, was burying his face in his shihakusho while the girl, a closer relation probably, stared with morbid fascination as the healers tried to bring the boy back into a stable condition.

The sheer amount of reiatsu the boy was releasing made it hard to do anything and Kaien made sure his own was wrapped securely around the children. It had been a spike in the boys that had drawn their attention, panicked and dangerous. An odd combination that had drawn everyone who could feel it. When Kaien had landed, he’d ordered everyone back to the compound after seeing the boy’s condition. A few had protested at first but when another burst of reiatsu almost flattened them, they hurriedly agreed.

The children had latched on to him and wouldn’t let go so he’d left them. The boy’s reiatsu spiked again and small cry of pain escaped. That was followed shortly by a chuckle and a wince.

“Don’t move!” one of the healers said sharply, worry lacing his tone.

The boy didn’t seem to notice anything around him, not surprising given his state. He did seem lucid though and Kaien felt a pang of sympathy, that couldn’t have been easy.

At the sudden spike, Kaien pushed the children behind him in time to miss the fist-sized hole that appeared in the boy’s chest and the spray of blood that followed. The scream was terrible. The small boy let out a choking sob and clung tighter, the girl wasn’t much better. The healers couldn’t move fast enough. They would heal something only for another, worse wound to appear. Kaien began to fear for the stranger’s life as his reiatsu, monstrous at it was, began draining.

Kaien felt a tendril of the man’s reiatsu reach out, searching, before latching onto the children. He felt a spike of fear that he meant them harm, but it changed to confusion when all that happened was a warm brush and an apology that shivered along the connection. The children froze at the contact, not sure what to make of it. Connecting reiatsu together was an intimate thing, usually reserved for parents and spouses. The stranger didn’t seem to notice he had connected with Kaien too and it wasn’t until it was pulling away that he realized why it felt familiar. It was a Shiba’s.

Without warning the slowly bleeding reiatsu vanished leaving only the barest trace it had existed at all. The children let out an anguished cry and the healers were already picking up the stranger.

“I’ll follow you shortly,” Kaien said and the healers nodded, moving as quickly as they could towards the Fourth Division. Kaien picked up the two children and shunpoed to the house, where everyone waited anxiously for news about the stranger. The children’s parents were there to collect them.

“Thank you for protecting them,” the girl's mother said. Tears filled her eyes at the expression on her daughter’s face, but she didn’t blame him, merely clutched the girl tighter.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more,” Kaien said softly.

With a bow and grateful words, the families departed and Kaien turned his attention to the rest of the crowd. “We are bringing him to the fourth, but it isn’t looking good.”

Kukaku and Gajnu stood on the steps of the house. Kaien exchanged a look with Kukaku and she nodded in response. She would watch them until he got back. The healers had made quick time and when Kaien found them they were almost halfway there. Knowing Unohana-taicho had already felt them coming but wanting to make sure, he flared his reiatsu once. Two minutes later Unohana-taicho and her lieutenant appeared before them.

Unohana-taicho took one look at the stranger and her face went hard. “Minazuki.” Her zanpakuto came to life forming shikai and swallowing the injured stranger whole. Kaien had seen this only once before, knowing the taicho only used it when the situation was dire. Kaien and the healers followed the taicho as the rest of the Fourth was awakened. Kaien sometimes wondered if they ever really slept, since it looked as if half the Fourth poured into the courtyard.

Kaien had a moment of panic when the strangers reiatsu disappeared. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Unohana-taicho it was just that he did not like being left out. However, if she didn’t think it was worrisome then he trusted her. Although allowed into the Fourth he was punted to the back of the crowd and craned his neck to see.

Kaien watched anxiously as Minazuki spat out the stranger, cleaner now that there wasn’t as much blood. The stranger’s hair was bright orange and his shihakusho was torn and stuck to parts of him. His hair and the gaping hole in his stomach were the first things Kaien saw. It was hard to miss. It almost looked like more appeared since he’d seen him last. The stranger's reiatsu was staggeringly low and Kaien had to stretch his senses to find it. At least he still had some, though at the rate it was escaping he wondered how long he would last.

Unohana-taicho placed the stranger on the ground, making a high-level healing barrier around him. There weren’t many times that she was this serious and everyone, especially Kaien, tensed at her expression.

Having the time to look, Kaien swept his gaze to the sword the stranger clutched in his grasp. No one thought about taking it away from him, too concerned about his well-being to worry about it. It was pure black and longer than a usual sword. The guard was diamond-shaped and the hilt was wrapped in cloth.

It was several hours later when the emergency care, or as much as could be provided, was completed. The smaller wounds on the stranger were gone, but the giant hole in his chest had yet to fully close. It made Kaien wince in sympathy again. He had stubbornly refused to leave despite the urging of the members. They had eventually given up, as they too slowly vacated the courtyard. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the lamps lining the walls were lit. Unohana-taicho lowered the healing barrier and one of the seated officers went to grab the stranger’s sword.

“Don’t, it will help him heal.”

A little surprised by his captain’s words he retreated without it.

Turning to Kaien she said, “He needs to be under constant care for several weeks. I will contact you if there are any changes.”

“Will he live?”

Unohana-taicho was thoughtfully silent for several moments. “His chances are not good, but perhaps if he is lucky.”

Ω

Ichigo was falling. This was not the normal way he went to his inner world. The total blackness was disorienting, and his stomach made protest. A sickening belch came from his mouth. It tasted like vomit and whatever he had eaten for dinner. What had he eaten for dinner? Curry? Another one tried to make its way up but Ichigo swallowed it down. Probably not the best thing to do but he didn’t want to be throwing up. Ikaku forced him to drink again and now Ichigo was paying the price. Yuzu must have taken pity on him and let him sleep.

The bed was harder than he remembered but he was no doubt suffering from a hangover and none of his senses worked like they should when he was. Ikaku would pay for that. He flared his reiatsu, trying to burn off as much alcohol as possible. There was a sharp pain, and the flow was cut abruptly, but at least it also stopped the pain. That was new.

_Shiro? Old Man? What are you two doing? Help a guy out here will ya?_

There was no response from his spirits and a sliver of worry began to form. Normally Shiro was making fun of him, yelling, and making the pounding headache ten times worse. It was too quiet. Not even the Old Man’s soothing voice was there, an odd contrast to his usual presence.

Ichigo opened his eyes, hoping he could find some answers. There was darkness and Ichigo found himself blinking stupidly into it. There was no sound. Even his heartbeat was muffled and slow; sluggish. The darkness was suddenly heavy than not. It was not helping Ichigo’s stomach. Another gurgle threatened more potentially expelled lunch and he desperately prayed it stayed down.

The strange sensation seemed similar to anti-gravity and he would rather not have to swim through his own puke. But hadn’t he just been falling? The sensation was still there, although now he couldn’t tell if he was actually falling or just getting vertigo. Maybe both. That would be terrible. The burp made another appearance, thankful not accompanied by the contents of his stomach. There was solid ground beneath his feet, or at least it felt like it. There was still no light and his other senses could be lying to him. His reiatsu sensing was still jammed and his reiryoku levels were dangerously low. How was he still alive? Where were Shiro and the Old Man. He had heard them, had his sword in his grip. His sword. He floundered around trying to find his sword but came up empty.

Had he lost his powers again? He remembered them bleeding out of him. If he had why was he here? There was nothing, as far as he could tell.

_Ichigo_

A whisper nothing more than instinct really. Ichigo froze. He knew that voice.

“Old Man!”

_Ichigo_

There, louder.

“Shiro!”

_Ichigo_

A small light was visible to his left. He tried looking at it, but it disappeared. When he turned away it was back. Crawling awkwardly on hands and knees Ichigo followed the light, making sure he didn’t look straight at it. The darkness was oppressive now and Ichigo’s instincts pinged a warning at him. They weren’t as loud as usual, but nothing was in this space. Perhaps he had died? Surely that would be something one remembered. But didn’t Rukia mention once that souls lost their memories after death. His silent breathing sped up, he didn’t want to lose everything; he had spent a long time making those and now it appeared they were just going to disappear.

_What was going to disappear? _Something important. _Why. _They are precious to me. _They no longer mean anything. _To me they do! _You would feel better if they were gone. _Do not touch them!

The light grew brighter, but Ichigo was panting, growing more and more exhausted. He was heavy. Why was he following the light again? He heard one of his sisters (he had those?) say ‘don’t go into the light’ jokingly along with a character on the TV screen (what was a TV?).

He wanted to listen but couldn’t. His instincts wouldn’t let him. Something wouldn’t let him.

By the time he could see his hands Ichigo was crawling forward. Huge gasps of air were needed since there didn’t seem to be enough oxygen. His hands looked weak, un-calloused, like all that time spent with a sword was pointless (when did he use a sword?). His arms were pale, almost white, or were they white? He couldn’t tell, didn’t really care. The light was getting brighter and the feeling of familiarity was beginning to grow. He knew where he was going.

The light was a hole, just big enough for him to crawl through. So, he did. The other side belonged to the strangest looking town he had ever seen.

**Yo King, glad you made it.**

_We were getting worried._

Ichigo glanced up to see a replica of himself and an old man. “Who’re you?”

The white copy snorted. **Told you old man. I’ave to beat it into ‘im.**

The old man was silent. _Do not destroy him._

Ichigo’s eyes widened. Destroy him? What was going on? Before he could think about reacting his body was rolling into a crouch. Ichigo’s eyes went wide as he stared at the two blades his copy wielded.

**At least your body remembers.**

With a pounding heart and confused head, Ichigo dodged. Dodged. Dodged. Dodged. Dodged. Until he grew frustrated. Apparently, he knew how to use swords too if his half-baked thoughts were to be trusted. Why couldn’t he fight back? It burned that he couldn’t.

His copy chuckled. **That’s the spirit. Come on show me what ya got!**

With a blast of indignant anger, Ichigo went blind for a second before he felt a familiar weight in his hands. He carried the exact same swords his copy did in inverse colors. His copy cackled happily and dove at him again. Ichigo blocked, not budging as the swords met his. The scrape of metal on metal was achingly familiar and he felt an itch start to form on his chest. It spread to the rest of him and he gasped as it seemed to tighten around him before shattering.

Ichigo fell to his knees gasping, using Shiro and the Old Man as supports.

“What the hell happened?”

_Good, you are back. We were worried you would have forgotten us._

“Old Man.”

**As if King could live without us long.**

“Shiro.”

**Don’ get all weepy King. It don’ suit ya.**

Ichigo chuckled feeling emotion stir. He remembers hurting and reiatsu and then nothing. “What happened?”

The two spirits looked at each other. They looked unsure and Ichigo frowned. “Anything?”

**Well, ya kinda got wrecked.**

Ichigo looked confused.

**Some’n happened and ya got back all the injuries princess healed.**

“Something happened? What?”

_We are unsure. You were brought to the Fourth and are in a Kido induced coma. We know little else._

“At least we’re in the Fourth, right? Not stranded somewhere alone.”

The Old Man just dipped his head and Shiro crossed his arms. “That is a good thing, isn’t it?”

_It could be. Something is different._

“That…sounds bad.”

**All you gotta do is bash through.**

It took a second for Ichigo to link what Shiro had said and their conversation. He sighs exasperated. “If that is the Fourth, even if something is wrong, I can’t just do that. Unohana will kill me.”

Shiro scoffed but grumbled acceptance. Ichigo looked between the two. “So, what’re we going to do?”

_First, wake up. Then, release us._

“Wait, what? Why?” His inner world was rapidly fading as something pulled him to wakefulness.

Wood ceiling, scratchy sheets, the smell of disinfectant. Definitely the Fourth. He tried spreading his senses but winced at the pain that caused. He inspected his reiatsu levels startled to find them as low as they were. He never remembered them ever being this low. Wake up the Old Man said, he’d done that although he was already beginning to get pulled back into sleep. Release them.

Ichigo searched for his sword finding it leaning against the bed beside him, looking nothing like it ever had before. It was tiny like his bankai but there was barely any power coming from it. It was strange to see it that small. Ichigo gripped the handle holding it shakily horizontal.

**_Zangetsu._ **

There was a mute flash of power and light as Zangetsu returned to his first shikai state.

“Was it supposed to do that?” he asked but slumped back on the bed asleep before anyone could answer, Zangetsu placed across his lap.

Ω

The reiatsu surge alerted Isane that something was wrong with her charge. The young man had been in their care for almost two months and had shown no signs of waking up. The suddenness and weight of the surge startled her into dropping her pen, leaving ink stains on the page in front of her. Ignoring the growing stain Isane hurried out of her office, meeting several officers along the way. They had felt it too and were concerned. The surge had been worrying. The young man had been almost dead when he had been brought in and had been slow to show improvements.

For the first signs to be this high was concerning. The patient shouldn’t even have this much reiatsu left; for him to be throwing it everywhere wasn’t good. He would drain what little he had managed to get back. Isane hustled through the halls. The young man was close to her office since she was in charge of him most of the time. Today especially since Unohana-taicho was in a meeting and wasn’t around. Hurrying over she opened the door and stared.

Instead of the small sword that had been there before a giant one now lay across the sleeping stranger’s lap. Isane had never seen a sword that big before. Could it be his shikai? Frowning she moved closer. If it was that would be dangerous. If he had unconsciously unleashed his Shikai it could drain him of his reiatsu before he could heal.

She bit her lip unsure what to do. She could try waking the patient and getting him to release his Shikai, but that had a low chance of succeeding since it had been over two months he’d been in coma. The second was to get Unohana-taicho, a more viable option, and the one that Isane decided on. Making a quick note of the patient's condition she ran from the Fourth Division to the First. There was a captain's meeting.

“I must speak to Unohana-taicho right away. It’s urgent.”

The guard looked skeptical but let her through anyway. She was her lieutenant. Hesitating briefly at the door, Isane gathered her courage and pushed them open. She never understood the need for such large doors and hated the way they made anyone entering the centre of attention. Like now.

Having every Captain and Lieutenant in the Soul Society stare at you was daunting.

“What is it, Isane-fukutaicho?” Unohana-taicho said softly.

“Umm, it-it’s the patient. He’s released shikai.”

Her Taicho’s eyes widened along with half the room. Some looked confused while others didn’t seem to care.

“You are sure?”

Isane nodded shortly. “Yes, I have seen it myself.”

Unohana-taicho turned to the Sotaicho who looked thoughtful. “Go.”

Without another word, Isane followed her captain out of the meeting room and through the First Division barracks.

“How long ago?”

“Just before I came to get you. I wasn’t sure what to do.” Isane spoke quietly but got a small smile from Unohana-taicho.

“Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong.”

Relieved Isane let out a breath. By the time they reached the Fourth the patient's reiatsu was already leaking. Unohana-taicho frowned. The other members of the Fourth were gathering in front of his room and parted when they arrived.

“What’s happening with him?” one asked.

“Shikai.”

This caused murmurs to breakout, but they were quickly silenced behind the door. Unohana-taicho placed Kido spells on the door to keep the increasing Reiatsu from causing more harm and suspicion. The sword was the same as when she left. Too big to be comfortable swinging around though she knew Shikai took many different forms.

Unohana-taicho looked at the blade without touching it before moving her hand over the patient’s head to remove the Kido. There was a minuscule jerk and a surprised, “They’re gone.”

Isane didn’t know if she had heard right. “The Kido is gone?”

Unohana-taicho was frowning, moving her fingers over the patient’s body before returning to his head. “Yes, they are.”

“How? Who?”

“Unclear, perhaps it was his Shikai release.”

Isane wondered how strong it would have to be to break such high-level Kido so easily. “He’s okay though?”

Unohana-taicho nodded, doing a final scan before stepping back. “More than fine. His reiatsu is increasing not decreasing.”

That didn’t make sense. Shikai used power not the other way around. Isane looked towards Unohana-taicho but her lack of expression was just as concerning. There weren’t many things she didn’t understand.

(This would be farther in the story.)

“Aisen-taicho.” Kaien looked at Ichigo in surprise. He was never polite to captains. Ichigo was even bowing as he should. Ichigo’s face was blank when he straightened and Kaien was immediately suspicious.

Aisen smiled pleasantly. “You must be Shiba Ichigo. I have heard lots about you.”

Ichigo stayed silent. Aisen continued to smile. Gin looked amused. Kaien was the one to speak.

“It was nice to meet you Aisen-taicho, but we must be going.” He grabbed Ichigo’s arm and pulled him away. There was a tension he wasn’t comfortable with, but he also couldn’t place. Somehow his new cousin took an instant dislike to one of the most likable captains in the Gotei. Kaien knew his captain was uneasy about the man and he had moments of uncertainty too, but he hadn’t expected Ichigo to react so strongly. It was odd.

“Are you alright, Ichigo?” Kaien asked when they had moved far enough away. “You’re frowning more than usual.”

The frown eased with difficulty as if Ichigo was consciously trying to remove it. It didn’t seem to be working.

“I’ve never seen you react to someone that way before.”

Ichigo flinched. He hadn’t expected Kaien to be able to read him so fast. His friends always claimed it was easy, but he liked to think that was because they knew him. Kaien was either observant or he was just that easy to read. Either way, at least he didn’t know all of it, couldn’t possibly know, and Ichigo wasn’t about to tell him.

Kaien frowned at Ichigo’s continued silence but his cousin's face had smoothed somewhat. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

There was a look of surprise on Ichigo’s face and it hurt a little that Ichigo thought he couldn’t talk to Kaien. They were family, and Kaien was a good listener.

“Thank you,” Ichigo said after a moment.

Kaien wanted to say more but decided to just nod. Ichigo looked almost grateful. This was a mystery that he would have to investigate later; one from a growing list. He had decided today was a good day to bring Ichigo to the office. He had spent a month in the Shiba compound and Kaien knew it was time for him to leave. Ichigo hadn’t wanted to. He never said anything against it but from the deeper frown and set jaw it was clear Ichigo was not a fan of the idea. Kaien also hadn’t given him much of an option and dragged him from the house. Kukaku had threatened Ichigo with things Kaien will not repeat.

Thus, Ichigo came with him. He was tense, more so than usual. Kaien fought the urge to ramble. He knew Ichigo wouldn’t mind but the silent energy Ichigo was releasing radiated nervousness and anxiety and Kaien knew Ichigo would appreciate the silence. They passed the academy the school year about halfway done. Students were milling around the gates, and Ichigo slowed. He seemed interested in it and Kaien gave Ichigo a few moments to stare.

“Are you interested?”

Ichigo didn’t look at him. “Hmm.”

That noise could have meant anything coming from the boy so Kaien waited.

“Seems interesting.”

Kaien felt a little stirring of pride that another Shiba was thinking of becoming a Shinigami. “We can enroll you next year if you’d like.”

Ichigo was silent for a few more moments before nodding shortly. They started walking again when Ichigo halted abruptly. Following his gaze Kaien saw he was looking at a group of sixth years. Two guys and a girl walking between them. One of the guys had a shock of red hair and the girl was short, brown hair tied up. The last had blonde hair. The red head laughed loudly, and the girl hit him, blushing.

Ichigo softened and Kaien stared. He had never seen Ichigo looking that vulnerable before. As soon as the expression came it vanished, hidden behind the frown he usually wore. Interesting. Kaien looked back at the group as they walked into the school. He’d always known Ichigo was soft, you couldn’t spend much time with him and not understand that, but he had never seen quite that much emotion. It was the closest to relaxed he had seen from his young cousin.

It was exciting to know that Ichigo could express other emotions but worrying also. He’d looked sad and nostalgic. Did they remind him of something from his past? Even after spending a month at the compound Kaien still didn’t know much about Ichigo. The boy never talked and sometimes Kaien wanted to shake the information out of him. Miyako seemed to be having more luck getting the boy to open up and Kaien was a little jealous. His wife had always been good at that kind of thing, but it still made Kaien feel like he wasn’t doing enough.

All the students had disappeared and Kaien knew they would be late if they didn’t move but he couldn’t bring himself to tear Ichigo from his memories. Eventually, the young man blinked himself out of whatever thoughts held him and seemed startled that Kaien was still there.

He frowned again. “Aren’t you late?”

“Yes,” Kaien said cheerily.

“You should have gone. I can find the way myself.”

“I wasn’t about to leave someone alone when it is clear they shouldn’t be. Also, how do you propose you could have found me when you know nothing of the Seireitei?”

“Following your reiatsu.”

Kaien’s eyebrows rose. “You can do that? But you haven’t been trained.”

Worry flashed in Ichigo’s eyes. He looked like he was arguing with himself, before finally shrugging. “I’ve always been able to.”

Ichigo could hear Shiro snort and the Old Man sigh. Well, it wasn’t like he was going to explain anything to Kaien, and he wasn’t sure how else to get away with revealing a skill most had to learn. He would be able to follow Kaien’s spirit ribbon easily enough. At least he had spared himself the headache of trying to get out of that one. As far as he was aware, that particular skill was something that belonged to the Quincy’s.

Kaien’s expression was thoughtful and Ichigo tried not to fidget. Finally, Kaien turned and started walking again.

“Come on, we’re late.”

Letting out a silent breath, Ichigo followed.

The Thirteenth Division looked much the same to his own time and Ichigo felt a pang at the memory. There was so much familiar reiatsu that Ichigo was stubbornly not paying attention to. None of the Division members reacted to their Lieutenant arriving late though they did spare him a few glances. When Miyako’s reiatsu approached Kaien panicked a little and shinpoed off. Ichigo smirked after him. Miyako almost followed him, if the disapproval was anything to go by, but in the end, she came to Ichigo instead.

“Ichigo-san. I’m glad to see you out of the house.”

Ichigo shrugged. “I didn’t have much choice.”

Miyako smiled and laced her arm through his. “That husband of mine seems to have run off. Let me show you around.”

Ichigo liked Miyako. She was warm and friendly and didn’t push things like Kaien tended to. Ichigo knew Kaien meant well but almost everything Ichigo knew could never be told to anyone else. It was not something anyone needed to be burdened with. He would do something about it himself.

Most of the Division he had never seen before and paid most of his attention as Miyako went through it. It was clear she was proud of her division and Ichigo found himself being happy for her. No one had ever talked about her. Kaien had been mentioned in passing and from Ichigo gathered both their deaths had been rather brutal.

A while later Kaien’s reiatsu searched for him and Miyako flared hers indignantly in response. He could imagine Kaien’s pout. Ichigo was slightly thankful for Miyako’s tour since it meant that he could compose himself before being forced to see the two captains he had seen as mentors. The fact that both were together should not have surprised Ichigo, they always had been close. The other problem was that Ukitake was dead. Shunsui had not taken his death well and if Ichigo was honest it would take some control not to hug the frail man upon sight.

Miyako noticed his distraction and brought their tour to an end. When Ichigo noticed he smiled sheepishly at her. “Sorry.”

She smiled back and shook her head. Whatever she said was drowned out when a familiar reiatsu came towards them. Seeing Juushiro and Shunsui was one thing but this was entirely another. He was torn between running towards her and fleeing for his life. In the end, he was frozen as Rukia came around a corner. She smiled, and for a split second Ichigo thought she was smiling at him.

**Watch yaself King.**

Shiro’s warning broke the spell and he saw Rukia was looking at Miyako. He was nothing more than a curiosity. That stung. She wasn’t his friend, the one he had risked his life for, something she had returned many times. Miyako and Rukia spoke while Ichigo inspected this version of Rukia. She was younger, less confident, and he could still feel the pressure she carried around about being in the Kuchki house. She had shared much about her life and it pained Ichigo to see her like this. This Rukia was still growing and he would make sure she became the woman he knew her as.

This brought to mind a memory of her telling him about Kaien and Miyako and a hollow. Another of Aisen’s experiments. He determined to be watchful and spare her that pain. ‘Sides, he was starting to like Kaien and Miyako was almost like another mother.

When Miyako placed a hand on his arm, he realized he had been out for a while. He looked sheepishly at them.

Rukia was looking at him in amazement. “Wow. He really does look like Kaien-fukataicho.”

Miyako giggled and Ichigo rolled his eyes. He probably would never stop hearing that. Kaien always smirked when someone brought it up.

“Rukia-san, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Kuchki Rukia.”

Rukia bowed low. “A pleasure to meet you Ichigo-dono.”

Ichigo snorted, remembering how Rukia had acted towards him the first time they met. “Nice to meet you too Rukia.” He couldn’t bring himself to use honorifics with her. He knew her too well. Or would.

Rukia gaped at him and Miyako laughed. “Ichigo, you’ll give the poor girl a heart attack,” she scolded lightly. Turning to Rukia she said, “Apologies for him. He doesn’t quite understand the importance of social niceties yet.”

“Bunch of nonsense.”

“How could you say that! They are important for distinguishing rank.”

Ichigo folded his arms and smirked, causing Rukia to bristle. “Half the people baring a rank don’t deserve the distinction so why should I give it to them?”

“It is a matter of history and power.”

“Power does not make someone better.”

“The Noble houses are respected!”

“No, they’re feared. Much different.”

Rukia went to refute that when it seemed to dawn on her who she was arguing with. Her face paled and it looked like she would pass out. “My apologies, Shiba-dono. I did not mean to say that.”

Ichigo snorted again. “You meant exactly what you said, and I respect you for defending it.”

She looked up at him surprised and he could see Miyako watching him thoughtfully. It would seem he had another nosy Shiba on his tail.

“I should go find Kaien before he worries Ukitake to madness.” With a wave, he left. It felt a little like running away but he kept assuring himself it wasn’t.

Kaien’s reiatsu was easy to follow and Ukitake’s and Kyoraku’s were a steady familiar weight. Nanao stormed past him looking annoyed, but Ichigo came to associate that expression with her. With Kyoraku as a captain, he completely understood. She started when she saw him and almost dropped the pile of papers she was carrying. Ichigo reached out and caught them easily.

“You must be the new Shiba everyone is talking about,” she said.

Ichigo smiled a little. “Yes, I am Shiba Ichigo. Would you happen to know the way to Ukitake’s office? Kaien abandoned me.”

She frowned a little at the familiar way Ichigo said Ukitake’s name but bristled slightly at the latter part. “Of course, please follow me. I was just about to retrieve my captain.”

“Your Captain comes often?”

She huffed. “Almost everyday. I don’t know if I’d mind if he brought his paperwork.”

“Is that what this is then?” Ichigo motioned to the stack of papers.

She nodded. Ichigo knew the way to Ukitake’s office well but found himself enjoying the company of the Lieutenant of the Eighth. He had not known her well and it was a relief to have another reiatsu that wasn’t suffocating in its familiarity. She was sharp-tongued and didn’t fear complaining about her Captain to which Ichigo easily joined in. By the time they reached the office door, Nanao was smiling at him and talking like they were friends.

Kaien flung the door open as soon as they approached and went to wrap Ichigo in a hug when he noticed Nanao.

“Oh, Ise-san. Are you here for your Captain?”

“Only to give him this.” She strode past Kaien into the room. Kyoraku was lounging on the sofa.

“Nanao-chan! So good to see you. Finally taken me up on my offer for tea?”

Nanao smiled thinly. “Since you seem determined to abandon your office, I figured you must be more comfortable here. If that’s the case, you must also be more productive.” She thumped the stack of papers on the coffee table and smiled sweetly at him. “Please have these done by tomorrow, alright Taicho?”

Mission accomplished she bowed to Ukitake, who was smiling, and to Kaien before leaving. “It was nice to meet you Ichigo-san. If you have time stop by the Eighth, I would love to talk again.”

“I will. Thank you.” Ichigo returned the bow she gave with a small nod.

Kaien stared at him, mouth agape. Even Kyoraku seemed surprised at the familiarity. “Have you met Nanao before,” he asked.

“First time today.”

“She does not take to people quickly. How did you manage it?”

“We talked about you,” Ichigo said, smirking.

Kyoraku smiled slyly back. “Is that so?”

Kaien interrupted their conversation at that moment to wrap Ichigo in a hug. “My baby cousin has made a friend! I’m so proud!”

“I’m not a child.”

Kaien ignored him. “My baby cousin making friends with Ise-san of all people. Kukaku won’t believe it.”

Ichigo let out a long-suffering sigh. “Kaien I swear, if there is a party about this, I won’t talk to you for a month.”

“No party! Ichigo, that won’t do! It’s Shiba tradition to celebrate.”

“And you seem to celebrate everything. No, Kaien. A month.”

Kaien pouted. Ukitake and Kyoraku were trying hard not to laugh in the background and Ichigo scowled at them. Kaien continued to lament Ichigo’s lack of apparent Shiba party gene, which Ichigo was secretly glad about, and had hung himself from Ichigo’s neck.

“Seriously Kaien. Who’s the child now. Do I have to call Miyako?”

Kaien sobered immediately. “I hate that you like her better.”

“I wonder why.”

Ukitake did laugh then and Kaien’s attention was thankfully diverted. “Taicho, it’s not fair,” he whined.

“I think I might have an inkling,” Ukitake said amused. Kaien brightened then sagged when Ukitake continued. “But I don’t think it’s my place to say.”

Ukitake sent a glance at Ichigo who rolled his eyes. He knew Kaien could be a handful and it was nice to know that there were people who could handle him. He looked the newest Shiba over, noting his hair and frown. Not like any of the Shiba’s he’s ever met but interesting nonetheless.

“Pardon the late introduction. I am Ukitake Juushiro, Captain of the Eleventh.”

Taking his cue, Kyoraku spoke next. “I am Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the Eighth.”

Ichigo nodded to both and Ukitake noticed the lack of formal bowing. He was a little impressed and couldn’t help liking the boy more for it. Shunsui was watching the boy with a critical eye, a small smile on his face. Ichigo had caught his attention.

“There has been much talk about you Ichigo-san. Is any of it true?”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t know what the talk is.”

Shunsui raised his brows in mild surprise. “Don’t you? You’re all the rumor mill mas been gossiping about for weeks.”

“What exactly are they saying?”

“Well, they claim you appeared from thin air more injured than whole, spent a whole month in the Fourth, have not been seen since, revealed Shikai, and have enough reiatsu to be a Captain.”

Ichigo watched Shunsui with the same intensity. There was no emotion in his gaze but Ukitake felt respect in his reiatsu. “Then everything is true.”

“You admit it so easily?”

Ichigo shrugged. “If everyone already knows why not?”

“Hmm. But these are merely rumors, Ichigo-chan.”

“Which can hold more truth than one might think.”

Shunsui smiled slowly. “I like you, Ichigo-chan. I will gladly echo Nanao-chan’s offer of visiting the Eighth.”

“Do what you want.”

Shunsui smiled broadly at that and patted the seat next to him. “Come join me for a drink.”

Ukitake was only mildly surprised at Shunsui’s offer. The boy was impressive and for Shunsui, offering a drink was the highest level of acceptance. Kaien relaxed as the tension eased between the two. He sat on the other couch taking the first page from the pile Nanao had left. Shunsui was deliberately not looking at it.

The conversation from then on was comfortable. Ichigo kept proving to be more insightful than either Captain thought possible for one so young. Even kept tightly wrapped around him his reiatsu spoke of power and control. There was no sword on him and Ukitake saw that his hand often drifted looking lost. Also, battle ready then. The boy just kept getting more and more interesting.

“I should leave. You all seem to have a lot of work to do and I would hate to keep you from it.”

“It’s nothing that can’t wait, Ichi-san,” Kyoraku said lightly. Ichigo didn’t comment on the name.

He looked pointedly at the pile of papers on the table. “I didn’t know you were one to refuse a gift Shunsui-san.”

“What?”

“Nanao-san was nice enough to bring this to you as a present and I would hate to have to report to her that you refused it.”

There was a smug smirk on Ichigo’s face and Shunsui was frowning. “Now, that’s not fair.”

Ichigo just shrugged. “Never said I was.”

“It appears I might come to regret your friendship with Nanao-chan. Very well, leave. I must go to battle.”

Ukitake chuckled. His own desk was clear. “I will walk you out then.”

“That’s not –”

“Nonsense.” Ukitake stood and Ichigo was forced to follow. Kaien looked longingly after them from his desk. He had not escaped the paperwork either.

The two walked together in silence. Being alone with him was harder than Ichigo thought it would be. He hadn’t been there when Ukitake died but he’d felt his reiatsu disappear. The white-haired man was smiling, nodding to the division members they passed.

“What are you worrying about?” Ukitake’s voice shattered Ichigo’s thoughts and he turned to the Captain. He’d forgotten just how good Ukitake was at reading people.

“You remind me of someone,” Ichigo said slowly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to admit this; if he should, but he’d missed the Captain more than he realized.

“Oh, someone important?”

Ichigo’s memories resurfaced and he smiled sadly. “Yes, to many people.”

“What happened to him?” The question was asked softly and Ichigo knew enough about Ukitake that he was not expected to answer. That alone made it easier.

“He – died. Gave his life for a cause.”

“You feel responsible.”

“Yes,” Ichigo said softly. “If I had just been faster – “

“If this person is anything like me, then he knew exactly what he was doing and regrets nothing.” Ukitake’s voice was steady.

Ichigo laughed. Of course, it would be a younger version of Ukitake that could offer the most comfort. He felt the pressure build behind his eyes and tried his best to will it away. It failed in the most spectacular fashion when Ukitake wrapped him in a hug. Once the first sob burst from him, Ichigo found himself sobbing into Ukitake’s shoulder, the man’s reiatsu a familiar comfort. He would be embarrassed later, but all that mattered in this moment was Ukitake and the fact that it wasn’t his fault.

Slower than Ichigo would have liked, he composed himself and pulled away. “Sorry,” he croaked and cleared his throat. “Didn’t mean to cry like that.”

Ukitake smiled softly and Ichigo was tempted to cry again. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that. “There is no shame in grief, Ichigo-san. Everyone handles it differently. Next time try not to let it build up like that, okay. It’s not healthy.” Ichigo smiled crookedly and nodded. “If you ever need someone to talk to, please feel free to come here. I will help where I can.”

Gratitude swelled within Ichigo. The man had helped him in more ways than he probably realised and Ichigo was grateful.

“Thank you,” Ichigo said with the most feeling he could muster. They continued to the gate without speaking and Ichigo used that time to compose himself. “Let’s hope there aren’t too many questions later.”

Ukitake smiled. “I will tell my Lieutenant to go easy on you.”

“If you think it will help.”

Ukitake chuckled and placed a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. “He cares for you Ichigo-san.”

“I know, I am just not used to it.” This earned him a small frown, but no further questions. Ichigo bowed low giving Ukitake all the respect he could. “Thank you, I will always remember your help.”

Ukitake just smiled like it was no big deal. “Come and visit you are always welcome.”

Ichigo bowed again before he left. Kaien had probably expected to walk him home and would make a fuss later but Ichigo didn’t mind. It was nice to just explore the place that had become familiar, almost like a second home. The streets were still as confusing as ever and on impulse, Ichigo decided to visit the Fourth to thank them for the care.

Upon reaching the Division he was surprised by another familiar face. Hanataro. He was still nervous and jittery but Ichigo couldn’t help but smile. He had been one of the first to help him and would always be someone Ichigo trusted.

“Hello,” he called.

Hanataro jumped and spun, eyes wide. “H-Hello. Do you need healing? I can get someone.”

“No, I’m fine. I just wanted to thank Isane and Unohana-taicho for taking care of me.”

Hanataro blinked at him. “O-okay. Umm…this way then.”

Hanataro led the way into the division. He curled in on himself and Ichigo desperately wanted to give him the confidence he would gain in the future. First, he supposed he had to get to know him. “I’m Shiba Ichigo.”

“I know,” Hanataro said softly.

“Can I ask yours?”

Hanataro jumped. Ichigo resisted sighing. “Ah..M-mine?”

“Yes,” Ichigo said patiently.

“Oh. I’m Yamada Hanataro.”

“Nice to meet you Yamada-san.”

Hanataro blushed, looking pleased that someone was interested in what he was called. Ichigo made a note to visit more often. Isane blinked at him surprised when he was led into her office. It was much cleaner than most of the other offices he’d been in.

“Shiba-dono. What brought you here?”

“Call me Ichigo. I don’t like titles.” He could feel himself pout a little and Isane struggled not to smile.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

Hanataro backed out of the room and Ichigo was quick to give him a smile and wave. He jumped again at the action but smiled a little in reply. Turning back, he answered, “No, I just came to give my thanks.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I would not have survived if it wasn’t for your taicho and I know how hard the Fourth works.” You have also saved my life too many times to count.

“Oh, well.” Isane seemed lost for words and Ichigo couldn’t help but find that amusing.

Dropping into a small bow he heard Isane splutter. “Thank you for saving my life.”

Straightening, Ichigo saw that Isane was blushing, tapping her fingers nervously on the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

“You need not go this far Shi-Ichigo-sama.”

“Proper respect must be given to those who deserve it.”

Isane was quiet and Ichigo wondered if maybe he had gone to far. He always felt that the Fourth lacked the respect it should and always gave the members their due when he could. They had saved his life and cared for him for over a month, they deserved nothing less.

“I can’t do something for the whole division, but I want you to tell them that they have my thanks.”

“I will. Thank you, Ichigo-sama.”

Unohana-taicho opened the door just as he was about to leave. It was hard to tell from her expression what she had heard but she was regarding him with more interest than usual. “Shiba-san, what brings you here?”

“I came to give my respects and thanks to your division. I survived thanks to their care.”

“Your gratitude is appreciated. Since you’re here, let’s have one final check-up.”

Ichigo waved to Isane as he followed Unohana-taicho out into the hallway. His being there had already spread throughout the Fourth and everyone looked at them curiously. Unohana-taicho kept her serene expression and no one ever stayed staring for long. They entered her office and Ichigo wondered why they needed to be here for the check-up.

“Sit here.” Ichigo sat on a low table. Unohana-taicho lay a hand on his chest where the hole had been and green Kaido coated her hands. It was always strange getting healed by Kaido. Orihime’s power never felt like anything but there was always a weird sensation when Kaido was used. He tried not to squirm as the sensation traveled with her hand.


End file.
